powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ravonies/Kimiko Shinjuku
All credit for artwork to respective owners... Thank you...* Name : Kimiko Shinjuku Alter Ego : Phay Laday Age : 29 Gen ''': Female '''Race : Human/Super Occupation : CEO of Shinjuku Corp. Talents : Treasure Sense, AKA ''Worth/Value/Rarity Detection: Allows her to detect the value, worth, and rarity of something, as well as appraise it, she is naturally talented at this, with intuition, on the subject. This allows her to find tresures and wealth the world over easily. Simular to Golden Rule but without luck being involved, she just gets a hunch. This Sense is keen enough to detect small particals of valuable substances... like if someone has a filling or if she were to pan for gold, if she has even a small speck of gold dust in her pan. '''Abilities ': Accounting, Economics, Beauty, Charisma, Wealth. - Chi Manipulation: (due to training in the subject) User can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, they can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and immortality... well to age and sickness. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Super Power(s) : Commoditiy Manipulation: The user has the ability to create, shape, increase, reduce, and otherwise manipulate Commodities, or Items of Value, nessasary for life, or comfort, fashion, if they have, had, or will become valuable and a nessasary, they fall under her power. *Salt, valuable at once time and highly needed in the human body. *Sugar, same as salt, and at once time was highly praised. *Gems/crystals, Must be real gems, as they are valuable. Like Rubies, Diamonds, Fictional Gems of Value, these can be used in many ways. *Rare/Valuable Metals, like copper, gold, silver, chromium, gallium, Titanium... Fictional Metals, that are valuable, and also used for many things. *Rare and Valuable materials, substances... Like Oil. In short, if it is valuable, she can manipulate and generate it. *Alcohol/food such as Whisky, wine, Scotch, Certain forms of Cheese. (May summon bottles or a package not directly manipulate) *Soaps, shampoos, it is invaluable for staying well. *Paper, Paparus, wood...you can burn it, fold it, chop it, use it for splints and the like, it is renewable too, without it you would be using leaves. *Water/Ice, building block of life, and valuable in deserts, for cooling things down. This power is unaffected by value manipulation due to it being based ON, the concept that it once was valuable. Hence why she can use salt and sugar. This Power EXCLUDES: *Slaves, Electronic Currency, Plastic Money, Credit Cards. - Supernatural Condition : Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. This also extends to all attributes of a human such as Will, Charisma. Making them hard to resist when they ask people to do something, but they can resist, also they are harder to control. - Latex Manipulation ''': The User can Create/generate/increase, shape, move, animate, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate latex for various purposes/effects. Latex is valuable too, in some places and forms, but is also a side power. '''Equipment: - Various wealth based items. - Tactical Knife - Utility Knife - Swiss Army Knife - A .50 Desert Eagle - Tacical Reconisance outfit/With breather mask. - Ninja Armor- Ninja Tools - Buissness Attire - Latex outfits - A pair of Glasses - Extra Lipstick and nail polish. Bio: Kimiko was born to a low bred family, and up till she was 18 had no powers, till the event happened, she gained the ability to change her fortunes, and otherwise keep her own way of life. Kimiko is also very fond of latex and tight outfits, she is able to manipulate latex, and she works at a club, as a worker.... for those getting any bad ideas... she is an adult, she has her own life, it is open to interpretation. She goes out at times as her alter Ego Phay Laday, a Anti Hero where she is free to display her abilities without being called out... she also likes to keep her two lives separate.﻿ She is the owner and CEO of Shinjuku Corporation, one of the most wealthy companies in the world. This company also runs the club she works at. One doesn't simply make money just from selling stuff, but offering a place for one to rest and relax.... they have their fingers in all kinds of corporations, and even exceed Wayne Enterprises.... infact, it seems to be the only company, and corporation that doesn't care what the stock market is doing. All Shinjuku Corp owned businesses and locations, run regardless of what the rest of the world is doing. When doing her job, she doesn't show off any of her abilities, other than her beauty and claims she got Latex Manipulation, and Supernatural Athletics, that isn't speed, or agility it is just good at free running. Outside of that she claims to just be a business woman. As Phay Laday, she can use her powers of wealth and all her other abilities as well... well she can regardless, but she chooses not to. The limit of her Wealth powers is basically what does one see as valuable... what can be sold high, what is treasured. Post AP Armor.jpg|Kimiko as Phay Lady, heavy Combat. MiniDress.JPG|A example of a Latex Dress Kimiko would wear. 3263_wt08pcbust_ia8277_0001.jpg|Kimiko as Phay Laday, with mask up :3 3263_wt08pcbustn_ia8277_0001.png|Kimiko as Phay Laday, Mask down, using Supernatual body to hide her identity, even if unmasked. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet